Dora Breaks Her Teacher's Leg And Gets Expelled
Dora Breaks Her Teacher's Leg And Gets Expelled is the 26th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Mrs. Shaw: "Dora! You have been a bad (3x) student this season! Go to the principal's office!" Dora: "No! I'm not going to the principal's office! You can't tell me what to do!" Mrs. Shaw: "Fine! Then you will have detention for 3 hours!" (Dora angrily punches Mrs. Shaw, causing her to fall and break her left leg.] Mrs. Shaw: "Ow! (40x) Someone call 999!" Principal Parish: "Oh my freaking god! Your bone is sticking out of your skin! Don't worry! I'll call 999!" (on the phone) "Hello, 999. Dora broke her teacher's leg! Her bone is sticking out of her skin! Can you come here right now and take her to the hospital? Thank you! Goodbye!" (hangs up) "Don't worry, Mrs. Shaw. The doctors will come here and pick you up and take you to the hospital! And Dora, go to detention right now!" (At Detention) (Dora writes "I will not break my teacher's leg" 20 times) Principal Parish: "Dora, come in my office now!" (At the principal's office) Principal Parish: "Dora, I am so disappointed in you for breaking your teacher's leg! She won't recover for a year and she'll take physical therapy. She can't even talk thanks to you! You have also done a lot of bad things like making fake VHS and DVD openings, watching Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and TV shows in class, skipping assignments, skipping school, pooping and peeing at your teacher, cursing at your teacher, using the boy's bathroom, pushing your good clone down the stairs, breaking windows with a bat, broke someone's foot, wrapping your hands around someone's neck, starting a food fight, smoking in the cafeteria, making people get stung by bringing a jar of bees, showing your private parts in class, showing an AK-47 gun in class, stealing money from the vending machine, throwing sand in people's eyes at the playground and putting soap in people's mouths. Your behaviour is bad, horrible and disrespectful. You're expelled forever! Go home now while I call your mother!" Dora: "Go ahead! Expel me from this school you freaking you pieces of crap! Freak you Principal Parish, freak you Mrs. Shaw and freak this school!" (At home) Dora: "Now that I'm home and I'm expelled forever! I can celebrate!" (Dora starts dancing) Dora: "No more school! (15x) Dora's mom: "Dora! I need to have a talk with you!" Dora: "Back off, mom! Can't you see I'm in the middle of celebrating here?!" Dora's mom: "Dora! If you talk back to me like that, I will donate all your Nickelodeon and Paramount stuff to the hospital!" Dora: "OK, but hurry." Dora's mom: "Dora, I just got off the phone from Principal Parish. He told me that you broke your teacher's leg and have done a lot of bad stuff including making fake VHS and DVD openings, watching Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and TV shows in class, skipping assignments, skipping school, pooping and peeing at your teacher, cursing at your teacher, using the boy's bathroom, pushing your good clone down the stairs, breaking windows with a bat, broke someone's foot, wrapping your hands around someone's neck, starting a food fight, smoking in the cafeteria, making people get stung by bringing a jar of bees, showing your private parts in class, showing an AK-47 gun in class, stealing money from the vending machine, throwing sand in people's eyes at the playground and putting soap in people's mouths. Also, you got expelled from school forever! Is this true?" Dora: "Yes!" Dora's mom: "OH! (20x) DORA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE YOU TEACHER'S LEG AND GOT EXPELLED FOR LIFE! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED (10x) FOR TRIPLE INFINITY! NOW I'M GOING TO PUT A DIAPER ON YOU!" (Dora's mom puts a diaper on Dora) Dora's mom: "Now get in the car! I'm taking you to the airport!" (Dora and her mom are in the car driving the airport) Dora's mom: "You're going to India for your punishment! And you'd better not escape from India, or you will be grounded for super infinity! Understand?" (At the airport) Airport Manager: "Can I help you?" Dora's mom: "Yes! I would like one ticket for my daughter to New Delhi, India please." Airport Manager: "OK." (At the airport waiting area) Airport Speaker: "Flight 61 to New Delhi, India is now boarding on gate 26." (Dora enters the plane crying) (Dora is on the plane crying) Dora: "This is going to be a torture!" (21 hours later) (Dora leaves the plane crying) (In India) Dora: "Why did I get sent to India?" (A tiger appears and starts chasing Dora) Dora: "Oh my freaking god! Please help me!" The End.